Gossip
by Fuyu No Yuuki
Summary: Sasuke adalah pacarnya dan Sasori adalah kakak kelas yang baru-baru ini Sakura kenal. Ini berawal dari gosip. Gosip yang mengatakan kalau Sakura ada hubungan dengan Sasori. Tapi, apakah gosip itu benar? Bisa iya, bisa juga tidak. Kau akan mendapatkan kedua jawaban itu dalam cerita ini. /fictogemino/ SasuSaku and SasoSaku Oneshot.


Note: Fictogemino adalah fanfiksi yang punya alur ganda, jadi bisa dibaca dari atas ke bawah maupun dari bawah ke atas.

Nah, untuk fic Yuuki kali ini memiliki dua ending yang berbeda. Kalian bebas boleh mulai baca dari mana aja... n_n yang pasti rasa dari setiap ending akan berbeda dong... hoho...

Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto and this story by me.

Happy reading minna~

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Gossip

* * *

Hari ini langit musim panas terlihat cerah tanpa awan. Terkadang semilir angin berterbangan kesana-kemari. Menyentuh bidang-bidang yang dapat direkuhnya. Jika sekedar memainkan anak rambut adalah makanan sehari-harinya. Maka memainkan hati sepasang manusia adalah makanan pencuci mulut baginya. Biasanya angin hanya akan menyejukkan badan. Bisa jadi kali ini dia bermain-main dengan perasaan. Ya! Perasaan.

Perasaan dua insan manusia itu contohnya.

Jika yang mereka elukan itu adalah cinta, maka semua itu akan hilang. Badai akan dengan mudah membuatnya pudar, bahkan dengan angin kecil saja semua dapat luluh lantah. Bukankah sedari dahulu cinta itu rapuh?

.

.

"Memang itu lah fakta yang sebenarnya, tentang aku dan Sasori." Klarifikasi Sakura.

Berbanding terbalik dengan situasi canggung itu, sepertinya Sasori malah tersenyum lembut saat namanya disebut dalam pertengkaran sepasang kekasih siang itu. Ada rasa si dadanya yang tak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata.

"Aku menyukai Sasori!" Ucap Sakura nekat demi menghentikan langkah Sasuke yang semakin menjauh. Benar saja, lelaki itu langsung mematung di tempatnya berdiri.

Sakura menarik nafas pelan.

Baiklah, Sakura akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Ia ingin masalahnya ini segera selesai.

"Dengarkan aku Sasuke. Aku dan Sasori—"

"Bicaralah dengan jujur... Sakura." Nada bicara Sasuke telah berubah sedari tadi. Berat dan tajam, meskipun cara bicaranya tetap sama. Namun, Sakura seperti merasakan dirinya tengah diseret ke dalam palung yang sangat dalam. Seolah tubuhnya diselimuti dinginnya lautan tanpa cahaya. Ia sudah terkepung dan tak dapat keluar lagi. Jalan keluarnya sudah tertutup.

Dan kini... bisakah Sakura berharap agar Sasuke dapat memahaminya.

Jawabannya iya. Sakura yakin akan hal itu.

Sasuke adalah pacarnya dan Sasori adalah kakak kelas yang baru-baru ini Sakura kenal. Dia dan Sasori akhir-akhir ini memang sering bertemu. Kebetulan! Sakura percaya bahwa itu semua adalah kebetulan. Sasori adalah pria yang baik, sangat malah. Saat Sakura mengiyakan ajakan Sasori untuk jalan, seharusnya Sakura tahu kalau semua ini akan terjadi. Diwaktu yang hanya sesingkat itu, apakah bisa menghapuskan rasa yang dia punya untuk Sasuke.

Tidak! Ini tidak benar! Sakura harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Sasuke.

"Ta-tapi, Sasuke. Semua itu hanya gosip." Ulang Sakura untuk kesekian kalinya.

Sementara Sasori merapatkan tubuhnya pada dinding di samping jendela gudang. Tangannya gemetar menahan kardus berisi peralatan-peralatan OSIS yang luar biasa berat. Matanya tertutup, ia mulai memfokuskan indra pendengarannya.

"Jujur saja, aku sudah tahu semuanya." Sakura meneteskan air mata begitu Sasuke selesai mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Namun, Sasuke membalikkan badan begitu saja, menghindari Sakura dan berjalan menjauh.

"Aku tidak akan menghentikanmu lagi, Sasuke! Terserah mau kau percaya atau tidak! Hubungan antara aku dan Sasori tidak seperti yang kau bayangkan! Itu semua hanya gosip!"

Ya! Gosip. Akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali gosip mengenai hubungan Sakura dengan Sasuke. Mungkin karena mereka termasuk murid top di sekolah. Sehingga saat berita mereka pacaran mulai tersebar gosip-gosip aneh tentang mereka pun seketika menjamur. Dan kali ini Sasori ikut terlibat.

"Hanya gosip." Bisik Sasori pada dirinya sendiri. Matanya menatap bodoh ke arah dua sejoli itu.

Mendadak dadanya terasa pedih. Dia pikir waktu yang dia habiskan bersama gadis itu adalah kenyataan. Jujur pemuda itu sangat menyayangi Sakura. Saat Sakura pertama kali menerima ajakan kencannya, dia pikir gadis itu juga memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Atau memang semuanya hanya imajinasi belaka.

Sungguh, betapa bodohnya dia telah menyukai gadis yang jelas-jelas tidak menyukainya. Dia tahu kalau Sakura memang menyukai pria itu ketimbang dirinya.

Sasuke menoleh, wajah tanpa ekspresinya kini terlihat sendu. "Bagaimana jika aku percaya semua gosip-gosip itu." Ujar Sasuke dingin.

Suaranya mulai serak.

"Kumohon percayalah padaku saja Sasuke."

"Hn."

"Aku hanya mencintaimu, sungguh. Percayalah padaku!" Jerit Sakura dan itu berhasil membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

Pria itu tiba-tiba terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Perkataan Sakura benar-benar membuatnya terkejut. Gadis berambut merah muda itu menatap lawan bicaranya dengan pandangan yang menyakinkan. Dan dari balik jendela gudang yang berdebu, Sasori mengamati semua yang mereka berdua lakukan.

"Aku mencintaimu."

Sasori menghela nafas. Memang itu yang akan terjadi jika dia bermain api. Sasori paham betul konsekuensi atas tindakannya. Padahal sebenarnya Sasori memang telah menyukai Sakura sejak pertama kali ia melihat gadis itu.

"Kacau."

Sasori segera berjalan, tangannya mulai terasa nyeri. Ia menaruh kardus yang ada di tangannya dan segera menggantikannya dengan kardus yang ada di sebelahnya. Hidup itu bagaikan kejadian hari ini, saat dia salah mengambil kardus yang dibutuhkan untuk kegiatan OSIS maka dia harus bertindak dan bertanggungjawab dengan mengambil kardus yang benar. Memang ini analogi yang terbilang aneh, tapi itu benar. Ia harus bertanggung jawab. Hah... Sasori jadi teringat saat dia mengajak Sakura jalan. Nanti ia harus minta maaf pada Sasuke karena telah mengencani pacarnya. Ya, walaupun Sasori tahu kalau Sakura hanya menganggap itu sebagai jalan-jalan biasa sih.

"Aduh... Ternyata rasanya benar-benar sakit." Bisiknya parau.

* * *

Fin

* * *

Note: Silahkan dibaca dari bawah ke atas dengan membaca paragraf per paragrafnya ya.

.

.

Duh... ini pertama kalinya Yuuki buat Fic beginian. Rasanya... puyeng. Hehe... makanya Yuuki buat yang pendek aja. Dan hasilnya. Jadi lebay kek gini deh. Mas Sasuke malah jadi OOC parah*hiks*... Tapi, ya sudahlah. Hoho...

Ngomong-ngomong, bisa dong kasih tahu Yuuki alur mana yang paling kalian suka. Yuuki sih suka baca yang dari bawah ke atas/plakk/. Tapi kok mas Sasori dikit banget munculnya. Hmmm... y-ya begitulah...

Ada yang mau review gak? *puppy eye no jutsu*


End file.
